Love and Comfort
by cristal.blue5
Summary: Nico comes back to Camp at Hazel's request. Percy and Annabeth brake up. Percy finds comfort in Nico who teaches him a valuable lesson but ends up giving him more than just comfort or friendly advice. Percico. This is my first fanfic, so constructive reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Comfort**

**Summary****: ****Nico comes back to Camp at Hazel's request. Percy and Annabeth brake up. Percy finds comfort in Nico who teaches him a valuable lesson but ends up giving him more than just comfort or friendly advice. **

**Pairings: (NicoxPercy),(PiperxJason)/I'll keep adding as they appear on the story./**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did, Percico would already be canon.**

**P.O.V. Nico**

Nico looked out the window to the sea of clouds. Thousands of those small white dots decorated the sky. Most of the light he had came from the moon. It must be about two in the morning because he seemed to be one of the only ones still awake.

He hated flying. It felt odd being out of his territory. To not be able to feel the earth beneath his feet. He was going to make Jason visit his father for buying him plane tickets.

Hazel had insisted he went back to Camp for the summer. He had denied instantly, not wanting to see _him _again. Her sister, being as stubborn as him, had said that he would be at camp this year even if she had to go to Italy and drag him to America since she had arranged everything so she could go to the Greek camp for the summer. So, Nico had been forced to leave his comfy apartment in Venice to go to Camp, even if he knew it was only for the summer. _He might not even come. _He reassured himself. _He's living in New Rome now. Far away from Camp. _Sadly, he knew of much he loved Camp and had trouble believing his own words.

Maybe sleeping would get his mind off things. His eyelids have been dropping for the last few hours, and sleep sounded like heaven, regardless for the nightmares that usually came with it. Finally, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

He was in Tartarus, right in the border of the river of Cocytus. He remembered passing through here before being captured and put in the jar. Nothing had changed. The only thing out of place was a familiar voice he heard scream.

If this wasn't a dream, Nico's neck would have snapped because of how fast it turned. Percy was literally drowning in the river while Annabeth tried to help him. He felt that surge if panic he got when he thought he was going to lose him. Like now, when he seemed _far _too close to drowning in the cursed river.

Annabeth kept struggling against the river on her own, trying her best to keep them afloat. He tried to scream and tell them he was there. He tried to move and save them. But he couldn't. His whole body seemed to be frozen and there was a lump stuck in his throat. He felt helpless.

Then, it all came back to him. He was dreaming and none of this is real. He wasn't drowning and Nico wasn't in Tartarus anymore. Darkness was part of him and he could control it. The shadows bent to his will and led him another place.

Soon enough, he was standing a vast pasture. The wind blew the grass and made it look like thousands of green waves He took a moment to regain his calmness. _It was just another nightmare. _He kept telling himself, trying to ignore the part of his mind that knew better. It had been too real, too much like a _memory _that a nightmare. He used all his effort to shut that part of his mind off.

He decided to go somewhere else to forget that dream. He started pulling the shadows towards himself when he heard another voice.

The voice seemed to be too far away for him to understand what it was saying. Then, it became louder, until it became unbearable. "Sir! Sir!"

Nico woke up with a start and searched his surroundings. He wasn't in the Underworld, and he wasn't in his apartment. Where was he? At last, he remembered where he was and focused on the voice that was still calling out to him. "Sir!" His head rose to look up at one of the hostesses. "We have arrived to our destination. You need to get down from the plane." Nodding his head, the son of Hades grabbed his backpack from one of the top storage cases and left the plane.

He went to get his suitcase before heading out of the building to the point where he and Jason had agreed to meet. Like expected, the blonde was in their meeting place, trying to spot the younger demigods. It wasn't until Nico was half way to him that he noticed him and gave him a smile. He jogged all the way to said boy and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Jason, I need to breathe." Nico reminded him. Jason let go and took the black suitcase, shrugging off Nico's protests. Together, they crossed the street to a gray car.

Piper got out of the car and started helping them put Nico's few things in the back. Once everything was inside, they took their respective seats and put on their seat belts.

Jason started the car engine and Piper turned her head as much as she could to stare at Nico. "Hey, Nico. How was your flight? You didn't throw up did you?" The boy shook his head. "No, I don't get air sick. I just don't like to fly. It makes me feel vulnerable. Other than that, I'm fine." The Native American had taken a liking and feeling of responsibility over Nico since he and her boyfriend had stayed constant contact. She came to think of him as some sort of little brother.

Jason tried to get to Camp as fast as possible by choosing the shortest route. Which could only help so much, the busy streets of New York were still packed, which gave them plenty of time to catch up. Jason had informed them of the great advances in the construction of temples, Piper had talked about her studies and her part-time job as a waitress in a small pizza restaurant. Nico only told him about his studies. After the war, he had stayed year at camp and had then moved back to Venice, wanting to learn more about his past and roots. He himself loving his new home (except on tourist season) and enjoying living like a normal teenage boy (or as normal as you can be being a demigod).

Of course, monsters never stopped attacking you every once in a while, but they were not as many as before. Most monsters had hidden themselves after Gaea and the giants had been taken down.

Thankfully, nobody spoke about _him, _because Nico did not want to hear or know anything that had to do with him.

An hour or two had passed when they reached the camp. It was exactly like the last time he came here. There were demigods everywhere, sparring in the Sword Arena, climbing the Lava Wall and shooting arrows at the Archery Range. It was as if he had never left.

Jason helped Nico get his things to his cabin and left to go for a walk with Piper. Nico made his way to the infirmary. Will was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for him. When he got there, Will gave him a quick hug and a smile. "About damn time you got here, Death Boy." Nico scowled at the nickname."Do _not_ call be Death Boy."

So, how was the flight?" Will said, ignoring Nico's previous comment. "Okay, I guess."

They talked for a while until a horn was heard, signaling it as time for lunch. Will stayed in the infirmary, saying he had three more patients to check on, and that he would catch up with him. Nico admitted that he was happy they had become great friends and went to the dinning pavilion. He spotted Jason and gave him a nod before getting himself a plate and filling it with spaghetti.

He then went to the fire and burned a portion to his father before sitting on the Hades table and digging in. After his meal, he stood up to leave his plate before he noticed something. It was only for a second, and he hoped that his mind was playing tricks on him. But there they were. A pair of sea green eyes that stared at him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

_What was he doing here?_

**A/N:This is my very first fanfic. I would appreciate reviews that help me to improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Comfort**

**Summary****: ****Nico comes back to Camp at Hazel's request. Percy and Annabeth brake up. Percy finds comfort in Nico who teaches him a valuable lesson but ends up giving him more than just comfort or friendly advice.**

**Pairings: (NicoxPercy),(PiperxJason),(PercyxAnnabeth)/I'll keep adding as they appear on the story./**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did, Percico would already be canon.**

**P.O.V. Nico**

This was a nightmare.

Nico was sure that the gods were laughing hard at his misery. Surely, they enjoyed torturing him and watching him cope with it. Of all the years Percy could go to Camp, it just had to be when his sister had asked him to.

He wasn't _supposed_ to be here! The son of Poseidon should be in New Rome with his _heroic, smart and perfect_ girlfriend! This had to be a mistake. He was probably still dreaming on the plane, waiting to be woken up by a hostess, saying the flight was over. This all had to be a dream.

A dream that was getting worse because the boy left the group of demigods he was talking with and walked towards him. Nico looked away, pretending he hadn't been staring at his crush. He tried to ignore the look of sympathy Jason was giving him. He didn't need it and he didn't want it.

The boy finally reached them and looked down at was still taller than him, but only by a few inches. Nico had changed a lot in his time in Italy.

His hair was longer now and the olive color had slowly returned to his skin. He had gained some muscle but was still noticeably skinny. His voice had changed and was slightly deeper tone now, not to mention he was starting to grow out of his childish looks. The boy that was known as 'Bianca's little brother' was long gone by now.

"Nico!" The older boy hugged him, and Nico felt like he might just die. Since when did Percy _hug _people? The guy was nice and all, but he had never hugged him. And, to top it all off, Nico had been too busy blushing to even hug back. Percy _finally_ pulled away and gave him a closer look.

"Wow, Nico, you've changed a lot. Guess it's been a while, hasn't it? Did you like Venice?" The younger demigod was trying his best not to let Percy see his face, because it felt as if it was on fire. He had _noticed_ how much he had changed. He never thought he would.

Just when he was about to answer Annabeth stood right next to Percy and smiled at him, "Hi, Nico. It's really nice to see you back here. How was school?" Being a daughter of Athena, Nico had kind of expected her to ask that.

"Great." He said without much enthusiasm. Percy, he could take, but the _Golden Couple? _No, he was going to lose his nerve.

"Everything okay, Neeks?" He couldn't deal with this today. _Not_ _with_ _them._

"I'm just fine, okay!?" he snapped and all four demigods looked at him in surprise. "I gotta go unpack my stuff." With that, he took off to the Hades cabin, not even looking back when he heard Jason calling him.

**A/N: I'm gonna try and update once or twice every week. It's a bit hard since I have others stories to attend to. But thanks for the review, and don't worry about that. There are plenty of Percy POV's along this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Comfort**

**Summary: Nico comes back to Camp at Hazel's request. Percy and Annabeth brake up. Percy finds comfort in Nico who teaches him a valuable lesson but ends up giving him more than just comfort or friendly advice.**

**Pairings: (NicoxPercy),(PiperxJason),(PercyxAnnabeth)/I'll keep adding as they appear on the story./**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did, Percico would already be canon.**

**P.O.V. Percy**

_What was that all about? _Percy thought. Sure, he knew all too well that Nico had a temper, but he had never seen him snap like that. If you purposely made him mad, it was normal. But they had only asked about him.

Jason murmured an apology and left, running after Nico's retreating form. Annabeth took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine. He just came out of a long flight. The kid's just tired." He smiled at her and gave her a small peck.

"You always know how to cheer me up, Wise Girl." Annabeth gave him a smile before heading back to her cabin to finish reading some Asian History book, or something along those lines. Percy went to the Sword Arena. He had only gotten here a few days ago. That's why he hadn't been able to practice already, and right now, sword practice seemed to be just what he needed.

Many campers were training at the moment, sparring against each other and beating up straw dummies .He didn't feel like challenging anyone or beating the straw out of the dummies, so he settled for practicing his sword moves.

He slashed and jabbed at the air, practicing his sword skills. Greek and Romans had different was of fighting, but practicing both was even better.

Percy didn't know how much time had passed when he heard something crack. He looked to his left just in time to see a skeleton rise from the ground. It was holding a steel sword. He was about to start fighting until its sword came in contact with another. This one was black in color, and Percy knew exactly who it belonged to.

He would never admit how much the boy amazed him. He would never admit that he stared in complete awe as Nico beat up the skeleton without breaking a sweat.

The son of Hades summoned three more skeletons. Those didn't stand a chance either. Then, he summon done more. This one, though, was different. It was fairly large and holding a large metal hammer. The boy must have been trying to challenge himself, because that thing looked _deadly._

The large skeleton swung his hammer sideways and almost manager to hit Nico's head. It tried again and missed by nothing more than an inch. Before it could go for another hit, Nico rolled and swung his sword, successfully hitting the skeletons leg. It fell to the ground. It's bones scattered as Nico passed his sword through its chest.

Percy walked up to him and offered the boy his hand. He stared at it but made no move to take it and got up on his own. This, surprisingly, annoyed Percy quite a lot. _How stubborn can this guy be?_

Nico dusted himself off and grabbed his sword, putting it back on his belt. That's when Percy got the idea.

"Hey, Nico, why don't we spar and see which one of us is stronger? I'v e gotten a lot better with my sword, and I'm pretty sure you have too."

Of course, he had already seen him fight, but he wanted to know just how well the boy could fight. Not to mention that he felt like there was some bad air between them and he wanted to open a window somehow. Maybe this would help.

"Sure." Nico shrugged, grabbing his sword and getting on a battle stance. He also got on his own stance and got ready to attack or defend. The boy didn't look like he was going to attack first to the went for Nico's shoulder, who dodged the attack easily and went for Percy's waist. Percy threw himself to the left and got to his feet quickly, barely avoiding getting his arm cut.

_This guy's fast, _he thought, trying to hit Nico's thigh. He avoided the hit and tried to hit Percy. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough to dodge.

The sword made contact with his sword arm, leaving a too big cut. He instantly dropped his sword, arm hurting to much to keep holding on to it.

Nico also dropped his sword and took a look at his wound. It didn't feel like he had cut very deep in, but the amount of blood coming out of it confirmed it to be otherwise.

"We need to get you to the Infirmary." Percy made no objections as Nico picked up both swords and helped him. Not like he could walk anyway, the loss of blood was making him dizzy and light headed.

He barely recalled walking in or being laid on a bed before blacking out.

**A/N: Poor Percy, that cut must have hurt a _lot._ What's gonna happen to him? And what's going on with Nico? **


End file.
